Cable cars
Cable cars are Stationary vehicles in the Just Cause game series. San Esperito San Esperito has one system of cable cars. They are located on the eastern side of a mountain, about a kilometer, or two to the west of Nuevo Estocolmo. The best way to find them is with a helicopter. There's a building with a cable car at either end and several frames between them, to hold the cables up. The cars never move and Rico can't use them. Lower station Oddly, the lower building doesn't have any roads leading to it, so the building is just randomly in the middle of a jungle. Higher station The higher station is at the end of a dirt road. Pedestrians (possibly tourists) walk on the road at all time. The road is about a kilometer long and its on the edge of the mountain. The road doesn't lead anywhere, it's just there for sight seeing. The pedestrians might not always spawn unless you're on the ground. Panau Panau has several systems of usable cable cars and a few cars that have fallen to the ground. These cars can be used both in missions and during free-roam game-play. All panauan cable cars are located inside military facilities: *Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi - seen in the mission Welcome to Panau. *Kastelo Singa - seen in the mission Mountain Rescue. *Wajah Ramah Fortress - seen in the mission Into the Den. Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi There are two systems of cable cars in Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi, which connect the different parts of the base to each-other. The shorter is usable for Rico, while the other, longer one is not and has two cars hanging on the middle of the wire. Oddly, these cars is missing if you return there after the mission. The operational one is fully automatic. There should only be one cabin hanging on the second system, or it wouldn't work. Kastelo Singa Kastelo Singa military base has one large system of cable cars. There are very large rotary stations at ether end. This system is operational all the time, and can be used by Rico. Though, the system is not automatic, so you need good timing to get inside the cars. The system stretches longer than all other cabin car systems, more than 400 m, and has at least 2 support beams. This one is good for travelling over the base, because no soldiers travels with it. Wajah Ramah Fortress The Wajah Ramah Fortress has 3 systems of cable cars. Two of them connect parts of the outer base to each-other and one leads to the "Den" entrance. The systems are exactly the same as that at Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi, and are as well fully automatic. Faller cable cars See also: Easter Eggs. There are two fallen cable cars at the Kastelo Singa military base. They are close to each-other at about X:20760; Y:9830. They appear after the completion of the mission Mountain Rescue. There might be one more fallen cable car in the jungle somewhere, but this needs to be confirmed. Gallery Just Cause 2 Walkthrough-Welcome to Panau Pt. 1 2731.jpg|At Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi. The working cars in the middle, the broken ones to the right in the distance. Den entrance.png|At the Wajah Ramah Fortress "Den" entrance. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Just Cause Vehicles